Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs) are a key part of any computer experience. In a typical arrangement, a user will view and interact with icons to control/manipulate various applications. For example, an operating system may provide a background or desktop from which various application/program instances can be interacted with. Along these lines, it is common for a user to switch between different opened applications. If the user diverts to another task, then the previous application will be minimized.
The traditional method for switching, invoking, or closing the application instances is to navigate a pointing device or the like to the bottom of the screen and choose the particular application window from a task bar. Under this methodology, each time the user wants to invoke/switch to other application instance, he/she needs to go to the task bar. Among other things, the taskbar approach is not only spatially inefficient, but it also does not allow for full instance control (e.g., invoking of new instances). In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a solution that overcomes the deficiencies in the related art.